Holding Hands with Time
by Keither Serenity
Summary: ON HOLD.HGDM romance, the head girlboy plot applys. What happens when Draco's spell pulls Hermione along for the ride and learns his biggest secret?
1. ch1

**Authors Note:**Yes I realize this story looks familiar to you. I had to change my author name and the story name. Contact me for details. S(underscore)MOON(underscore)83(at)hotmail(dot)com .

**Disclaimer:** Applys to all chapters uploaded, I do not own the Harry Potter Verse, but I do own the OC's found in here as Katie/Jared and any others I might add.

**Chapter 1**

Hermione had said hello to her bestfriends, gave each of the three a hug and a kiss on the cheek and bad them farewell. She ran to the head of the train. She was Head Girl this year and had to have a meeting with Albus Dumbledore, the schools Headmaster, before arriving at Hogwarts.

Running down the corridor of the train she turned to say hello to a few of her fellow Gryffindor's. When she turned back around she ran into someone's chest and fell backwards. Picking herself up she uttered an apology only to then regret ever giving it.

"Watch where your going Granger, you filthy Mudblood! I would have expected such clumsiness from 'Weasel'. I guess since you spend so much time together he must be rubbing off on you!"

Draco Malfoy, the most loathsome, evil little prat in all of Hogwarts, was standing in front of her. His ice blue eyes glaring at her.

"Get out of my way Malfoy! Dumbledore is surely waiting for me." Hermione pushed past him.

"Oh, you mean he's waiting for us, don't you?

She turned again to face him."What are you talking about Malfoy,"she managed to squeak out already processing an answer in her head.

"To spend the whole year entertaining myself by torturing a know-it-all like you! I'll find that very facinating. As Head Boy and all, you know we will be sharing a dormitory?" He smirked.

Playing it cool, Hermione looked at his green vest, now noticing the bright shiny badge just below his Syltherin house insignia. "I can't begin to contemplate how you got that badge Malfoy. She paused as if thinking,"Yes I can. How much did your father pay your teachers for your good marks?" Knowing that hit the right nerve and watching his face contort into a scrunched up ball, she turned and ran to the Head compartment.

The whistle blew as she opened the door. Malfoy at her heels. He was about to blow up at her when Professor Dumbledore stood up from his chair at the fire.

"Come in children, warm yourselves with me." Dumbledore sat back down and waited for them to be seated." Now, as you should know this year marks the Anniversary of the school's opening years ago. I have it on good accord that the house elves have a great banquet prepared and I would like for you to make arrangements for some entertainment. I believe if you ask the sixth years to audition, you will find many talented young people to take care of it."

Draco snorted at the last comment. Dumbledore glanced at him and he was quiet."Also, since you will be sharing a dormitory this year, I expect you to be civilized with each other. I do not want any of the portraits having to come get me to break up a spat."

Hermione and Draco glared at one another but turned toward Dumbledore and nodded in agreement.

"The password to your tower is 'Bridgewater' and I believe you will like your rooms. They were decorated to suit your everyday lifestyles. Give the portraits to your rooms a password, what it will be is up to you."He stood up again and walked out of the compartment, he smiled knowing what would be in store for the two.

"Wait until my father hears about this! I have to work with a Mudblood and be nice to her!" He folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

Hermione, use to his childish outburst, tuned him out and got lost in her own thoughts.

Malfoy noticed Granger had spaced out. He found her interesting. Her hair, once frizzled and unmanagable, was now curly and wavy. It had grown almost to the middle of her back. She even had some make-up on! She actually was starting to resemble a girl! He laughed to himself. Granger stood up and walked closer to the fire. He couldn't help checking out her butt in those muggle pants. What do they call them? He thought. Jeans! Well whatever they were they were tight and low cut showing her curves.

The train whistle blew and he snapped out of his thoughts. Yes he would have fun this year.


	2. ch2

**Chapter 2**

Harry jumped off the train and ran toward what a muggle would call the 'Jolly Green Giant', except that Hagrid wasn't green.

"Hagrid!"Harry called out.

"Harry me boy! How was yer summer? Did teh Dursley's treat ye fine? Did ye have to give dat cousin of yers a tail again? Did ye get me letter about me new pet 'Alagora'?"

"Hagrid, Hagrid!" Harry held his hands up laughing,"Please slow down, let me answer one at a time!"He smiled at his giant friend.

"I'm sorry Harry, ye know how worked up I get. Especial' on teh first day back,"he said blushing sheepishly.

"It's ok Hagrid, I should be use to it by now. To answer your questions though, my summer was the same ol' boring time. The Dursley's kept me under constant watch and Dudley was their snoop. I never got a moment alone to practice any of my magic! Then when they got your letter telling them you'd visit if they didn't feed me well..."he laughed,"my aunt fainted and my uncle nearly had a heart attack!"

"Well ye was all skin and bones last year! I said tey better fatten ye up a couple pounds or tey be havin' a house guest."He said grinning."Now ye better be off, teh carriage's er leavin."

Harry gave Hagrid a hug and ran to find his friends.

"Here Harry!" Ronald Weasley stuck his bright red head out of a carriage and waved at his bestfriend."We saved you a seat!"

Harry ran and jumped in the carriage and noticed they were not alone.

"Ginny spoke up," Harry meet Katie Adams. She's just transfered from Kingslayer Academy for Girls. She's also my bestfriend from your muggle world!"

Katie blushed and extended her hand in greeting."Nice to meet you Mr.Potter."

Harry shook her hand,"Please call me Harry, all my friends do."This made her blush even more.Harry was staring at her pointed ears, she looked like one of the cute little fairyfolk. She was sitting all the way back and he noticed that her feet were a foot above the floor. Her blond hair was cut in a 'pixie' style and her green eyes twinkled.

"Harry!Please! Your going to give the girl a complex staring at her like that!"Ginny smirked.

Harry snapped out of it."I...I mean..."He looked at the ground not knowing what to say. The carriage stopped,'saved,' Harry thought as he jumped out of the carriage. All the students climbed the stairs to the Great Hall. It was time to begin the sorting of the new students.

"Cherry Charmin!"Professor McGonagall called out.

A chubby red haired girl ran up to the stage and sat on the stool. The professor placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" The sorting hat yelled.

A loud cheer came from the Hufflepuff table. The rest of the students clapped.

"Katie Adams!"Katie walked slowly up to the stage, obviously a bit shy about all the attention, she sat down and the sorting hat was barely to her head when...

"Gryffindor!"

Harry, Ron, and Ginny stood up cheering and clapping. Katie ran toward them with a huge smile."I made it!"she said."Of course you did," Ginny said laughing.

"Congratulations Katie."A voice from behind them said. Harry turned around to find Hermione standing there. "Thank you."Katie said. Hermione extended her hand,"I am Hermione Granger, Head Girl this year, it's nice to meet you." Katie shook her hand,"It's nice to aquaint you also." Hermione smiled and went back to her seat at the head of the table.

They listened to the rest of the sorting and Dumbledore's explanation of the rules. Then they stood up to walk to there separate towers. Harry, a prefect, already knew the password. He ushered the first years to the portrait at the west end of the castle.

"Hasbro Laticus!"

The fat lady portrait opened with a high pitched shrill, which she thought was actually a beautiful singing note, and they walked up the stairs to the common room. Harry hung back and waited for Katie, who was staring at all the amazing portraits in the corridor. "Wow these are so wonderful,"she said staring at a portrait of a man posing in royal robes."Thank you gracious lady," the portrait said back. This startled her and she jumped back bumping into Harry.

"All of the portraits are sort of 'alive' here," he said remembering his first encounters with them."Here,"extending his arm to her,"let me show you around." She took his arm and walked up the stairs to the common room where everyone was bustling around talking about their summers. Ron was in the corner playing a forth year a game of 'Wizards Chess'. Harry was about to walk over to him and show Katie the game when Ginny bounced out of know where.

"Katie you have to come with me!" she said excidetly. She grabbed Katie's arm and took off. Harry, not knowing what hit him, sighed and thought to himself,'girls, I will never understand them'. He walked over to Ron to watch the game.


	3. ch3

**Chapter 3**

As the hall cleared, Hermione hung back, she wanted to introduce herself to the new Dark Arts Professor. She walked over to the group of professors still standing at the front table."Hello Professor McGonagall!"

"Well hello Miss Granger, are you going to be alright?"Professor Mcgonagall new that her and Malfoy didn't get along.

"I'll be fine Proffesor I have thick skin." She turned to the new Professor."Hello Professor Camelton, I am Hermione Granger of Gryffindor house and Head Girl this year." She shook his hand in greeting.

Camelton smiled,"Good day to you Miss Granger, I hope your ready for my class next week. I've been instructed to teach some very important attacks this year. I take it you'll be up to it?"

"I'm always up for a challenge sir. I can't wait to learn something new to use against the Dark Arts."

"Yes Miss Granger has been Hogwarts top student since her first year. She is incredibly studious." said McGonagall. Hermione, never hearing her professor talk about her that way, blushed."Well professors I must be going I have hall patrol duty today." She looked at the clock as it chimed eight."Goodnight Professors."

She rushed out of the Great Hall and down the corridor. It was her job to patrol the halls and make sure everyone was in their dormitories after eight. She made her way over to the west tower to check on Gryffindor, then to the north to check on Hufflepuff. All was quiet. She went to the east tower, Ravenclaws portrait of a pumpkin patch was quiet, all the ravens in their nest. She moved on to the dungeon area of Hogwarts. This is where Slytherin students resided. The portrait to their dorm was a vast graveyard. The skeletons and zombies were playing cards on a gravestone. The way the portrait smelled because of the zombies rotting flesh made Hermione's skin crawl. She decided that everyone was in their dorm and left to go to her room in the south tower.

She found the portrait door to her dorm. There was a beautiful black stallion grazing in a grass field."Bridgewater." The stallion looked up from its grazing and neighed. The portrait swung open and Hermione carefully climbed the stairs.

"I didn't think you would come Granger. I thought I had scared you away for good." Malfoy was sitting on the couch next to a roaring fire. He was reading the daily prophet and already prepared for bed.

"You don't scare me Malfoy!" Hermione walked past him and up to her room. The portrait was of herself! The portrait smiled at her but said nothing. Hermione had already decided on a special password,"Muggle Born,"she said with a wink. The portrait opened and as she walked in she gasped in awe.

The bedroom inside looked just like that of her own in her world. With a four post queen size bed to the left wall and her awards of achievements strung about the walls. Her vanity mirror shone and her desk was just like she left it at home. On her dresser lay a stereo and a stack of cds. She was amazed at it all.'Mum and Dad must of let them do this for me,'she smiled and changed out of her clothes.

She wanted to take a warm bath to relax her tension from the day. She put on her silky blue robe, grabbed a towel and opened the door to the bathroom."Aggghhh!" She dropped the towel and her hands flew to cover her face."Malfoy what are you doing in here!"

"What did it look like Granger? I'm taking a bath if you don't mind."He chuckled.

"Why are you in my bathroom?"She said still not uncovering her eyes.

" You mean our bathroom? Yes, I believe thats the correct way to put it. We share this room muggle."She heard the water move and him get out of the tub letting the water drain away."You can look now."

She slowly took her hands down from her face. He was standing there with a towel around his waist, the water slowly dripping from his chest and hair. His well chiseled abs moving as he breathed.

"Like what you see Granger?"He said with a smirk.

Disgusted with herself for staring at him she could feel her face heat up."Never! Now if you excuse me I would like to bathe alone!"

"Are you sure? I could stay and wash your back, I mean you saw mine only fair if I got to see yours." He laughed out loud as he watched her face turn even redder. She was about to tell him where he could go when he whisked his towel off and threw it at her. He walked out the room giving Hermione a clear view of his backside. Hermione hurriedly locked the door behind him.

"Damn the bastard!" She turned on the water and watched the tub fill. She took off her robe and sank beneath the surface. Remembering how she found Malfoy, laying there naked in the water, she dunked her head under and tried to clear her thoughts.


	4. ch4

**Chapter 4**

Draco woke that morning to a faint tapping sound at his window. He looked over to see an owl with a letter waiting for him. He rose from bed and strolled to the window letting the owl in. It dropped the letter and flew away.

He opened the letter knowing who it was from. As he read he frowned, ripped the letter apart and threw it on the bed. He got dressed and went downstairs.

There he found Granger reading the Daily Prophet. His entrance startled her and she jumped. "Find anything interesting to read in there?"

She glared up at him,"Why would you care Draco?All you Malfoy's just care about yourselves!"

About to unleash his temper on her he thought about his father's letter and decided to drop it."Whatever Mudblood." He walked out of the room leaving her speechless.

He went to the Great Hall to get some breakfast and brought it back to the common room. Luckily, Granger wasn't there."She's probably off with Potty and Weasel,"he said sitting down to eat.

"What was that Malfoy?"Granger walked into the common room from her bedroom."Nothing of your business!" Then he noticed her clothes for the day.She was wearing a short red skirt about four inches above the knee, her shirt was a flimsy cloth almost see-through cut low to show a bit

of cleavage.

"I use to think you were as flat as a board Granger, I see I was mistaken,"he said smiling, his eyes twinkling as her face turned red. She grabbed her school robe and ran out the door muttering profanities at him. He loved getting under her skin and how he'd wish to touch it.

Gasping at his last thought he nearly spit out his orange juice."What am I doing thinking about touching a muggle?" He thought outloud.

"What was that son?" Malfoy knocked over his tray. His fathers head appeared in the fire. "I...it was...nothing sir."He recollected himself and picked up his tray.

"Did you get my letter?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now see to it you are not caught. The spell must be done by midnight on the next full moon."

"But that's only a week away! I'll never be able to translate the spell in time!"

The fire grew and glowed brighter."Do you dare talk back to me boy! I said get it done or else you know the consequences of your actions!"

Draco winced at the thought. He remembered the last time he had disobeyed his father. He was in the hospital for two weeks in and out of consciousness."Yes sir I will do as you say."

The fire turned normal and Lucius' head disappeared. Malfoy sighed knowing that had been a close one. He started to think how he would get the spell ready in time. Then it hit him and his smile grew from ear to ear. A plan had formed in his head.


	5. ch5

**Chapter 5**

Hermione stared at the window, she was looking at the forest that surrounded the castle. She was deep in thought when someone poked her shoulder.

"Granger!"Coming out of a daze she looked up and found Malfoy standing next to her.

"What!"She shot back nastily.

Malfoy folded his arms across his chest obviously annoyed at her rudeness."I called out your name several times! Stop daydreaming and pay attention, the tryouts are starting." That's when Hermione finally noticed several other people in the room of the auditorium. She shook her head as if to clear the cobwebs out and stood up.

She lifted a list of names off the table in front of her. She waited for everyone to be seated."Alright everyone we will begin.As I call your name please step to the stage and begin your audition. Tomorrow I will post the accepted list at breakfast."

Malfoy and her sat down and started the tryouts. They had sat through about 20 or so students and finally the last was here. "Ginny Weasley and Katie Adams!"

Ginny and Katie made their way to the stage. With the flip of her wand, Katie started an invisible symphony. Malfoy groaned,"Oh this is going to be boring, wake me when its over." He slouched down in his seat and closed his eyes. Hermione turned back to the stage as Katie started to sing.

(In the arms of an Angel fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here)

To Hermione's amazement Draco sat straight in his seat and leaned forward as if mesmorized. The room had started to change as she sang and then Ginny chimed in.

(So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack)

The room had turned dark and above them it looked like a storm was brewing. A breeze started to lightly blow through Hermione's hair. As Ginny continued to sing, her and Katie bent to thier knees. Behind Katie appeared a set of wings and she put her arms around Ginny as they sang the ending chorus together.

(You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here )

The room changed back to its original state and Malfoy stood up clapping and cheering."That was excellent, purely beautiful, thank you for coming, beautiful I said."Malfoy was acting like a total bafoon. Hermione pulled him back down into his seat quieting him down. Hermione looked at Katie and Ginny.

"Thank you very much. You will know our decision tomorrow."She said calmly. Katie and Ginny smiled and left the auditorium. Hermione turned her attention to Malfoy who was back to just sitting there."Malfoy what in the name of Merlin was that all about?"

Malfoy as if snapping out of a trance,"What are you talking about Granger?"He asked snidely.

"What I'm talking about? Malfoy you were just applauding and acting like a mad man about Katie and Ginny's performance, that's what I'm talking about!"She looked at Malfoy and had to stop herself for checking him for a fever.

"Maybe you were having another daydream Hermione because they never said one word! I just sat here and tried to nap!" Malfoy yelled standing up."Now I am hungry, I'm going to lunch." With a snap of his robe he turned and left the room. Hermione was left to ponder the situation at hand.'Why didn't Malfoy remember the performance?' She made a mental note to talk to Ginny later about it.

She stood up to go back to her room. She had a splitting headache now. Up in her room she slid open her dresser drawer. There she found a bottle of muggle asprin and took out two. She went to the bathroom and poured a cup of water taking the medication."Thank Merlin I had these, I wouldn't want the nurse to keep me locked away all day over a stupid migraine!"

She turned back to her dresser to replace the bottle and take out her nightdress and putting it on. She had bought it without her mum knowing. It was her guilty pleasure, the gown was a deep red, spaghetti straps and so short it barely covered her backside.

Thinking out loud again,"Now back to my studies,"looking around,"where did I put my Foriegn Philosophies book?"Then remembering she had left it on the table downstairs, she opened her portrait and walked down to the common room.

There she found Draco lightly snoring on the couch. She saw her book under one of his legs and crept closer to him. She tried to slowly pull the book out from under his legs when she heard him yawn.

"Granger I never new you had such great legs! I believe I like this look on you! Especially when you bend over like that."He laughed as he stretched out.

Hermione, embarressed, stood up straight."That's the only peek of my backside you'll ever get pervert!"

'She's so cute when she's mad',Draco thought to himself. She was about to walk back to her room when Draco grabbed her around the waist and sat her on his lap."Let go of me Malfoy or I'll scream!" She tried to pull away but he just held on tighter. Being much stronger than her she couldn't do nothing more about it and sat still.

Author's note: I do not own the lyrics of "In the Arms of an Angel", they were borrowed from Sarah Maclachlan's song found in the "City of Angels" movie which I also do not own.


	6. ch6

**Chapter 6**

She opened her mouth to make good on her threat and he covered it with his hand. Hermione bit down on it hard, making Malfoy yelp in pain. He had let go of her and she jumped up.

She pointed her finger at him scoulding,"That's what you get you loathsome, filthy, downright..." She didn't get to finish. Malfoy had recovered and got up slinging her like a rag doll over his shoulder. He started walking to his bedroom. "Let me go!" Hermione kicked and screamed but Malfoy didn't seem to care. Then it occured to her,'That little snit put a silencing spell on me!'

He sat her down on his bed. She made a move to run for it and he blocked her every way."Now if you'll stop screaming and don't move I will lift the spell." Again, she didn't have much choice in the matter. He would just stop her from leaving and if she screamed he would just put the spell on her.

"Now that you have quieted down..."he said and then started to scream at her,"if you EVER, try to hit me or bite me,or do anything I feel is out of context towards me again, you'll be sorry!"

"Oh is that all Malfoy?"She said taking his threats idley."What are you going to do? If anything happens to me you will lose your Head Boy position!"She grinned.

Malfoy watched her with cool eyes."I never said I would hurt you Granger, I said you would be sorry." With that, Hermione got off the bed and walked over to him."Sorry will I?" She slapped him squarley in the face."Try me you twit!" She had challenged him.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close, his nose touching hers,"I warned you." He leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth. She stood there in complete shock. He pressed harder, using his tongue to prode for and opening.

Her mouth seemed to unwillingly open to him, allowing him access to its warm depths. His tongue lightly massaged hers.

He used his great skill and strength and picked her up with one arm and carried her to the bed. Hermione was so stunned she didn't think to move or protest but actually felt herself draw him nearer. She could feel her body warming to his touch as he caressed her hips and nibbled along her throat. A moan escaped her lips.

This made Draco feverish. he sought her mouth with a craving. Her hands were pulling at his hair. He rolled to position her on top of him and she kissed him with force.

Then just as abruptly as it had begun, it ended. He pushed her off him, springing out of bed. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the portrait pushing her out into the hall."I told you Granger, you shouldn't have done it. Are you sorry yet?"He didn't wait for an answer and slammed the portrait shut.

On the other side Hermione was devastated at the attack on her emotional well being. The Portrait of Draco smirked. She wasn't ready to let this go. She went in her room and through the bathroom readying her wand to do battle only to find the door to his room was locked. She tried an 'alohamora' and found that didn't work either.

"Damn you Malfoy, I hate you! You will pay for that!"She yelled as she pounded on his door.Sobbing, she went back to her room and threw herself on her bed buiring her face into the pillow. She cried until she fell asleep.Her last thought a question,'How could I let him hurt me like that?'

Draco was lying on his bed wondering what had come over him. He hadn't wanted to go that far. He rubbed his face with the palms of his hands.He could still smell the strawberry scent of her on them. He still felt the heat of her body the taste of her sweet lips against his.

"Damn it Draco! Stop that! She's a deserved it!"He needed to clear his head. He made sure to listen for Hermione as he opened the portrait. Putting on a robe, he left the tower to make an unscheduled 'patrol'.


	7. ch7

**Chapter 7**

Draco woke up from his restless sleep and had to drag himself out of bed. He came back from his walk only to stare at the ceiling for several hours before exhaustion had taken him.He slowly got himself dressed, and left for breakfast. He found that Hermione had not come yet and then hadn't shown by the end. She was suppose to post the acceptance list for the banquet and several students had come bothering him about it.'Where the blooming hell is she?'He thought as he shoved his tray towards an unsuspecting house elf. The house elf rubbed his head where the tray had grazed it and scooted away in fright.

He quickly left the Hall and went back to the dorm to check to see if she were there. The portrait to her bedroom looked sad and withdrawn. It turned its head when he came, acting like it didn't want to see him. Obviously the same way Hermione must of felt. He walked to his door.

"Pure Blood."He said and walked to the bathroom disenchanting the lock he had bestowed upon it last night. He crept slowly through the door to her room. She was lying face down in her pillow. He could hear her sobbing. A tower of tissue lay next to her. She was still in her night dress.

"Clear off Malfoy!"She mumbled through her pillow not even looking up. He hated to see girls cry. He had only one other time seen a woman cry and that was his mother when the unfortunate accident occured. He shook the memory from his head.

"I'm sorry..."Why am I apologizing? Malfoy's don't apologize! Plus like I said before, she deserved it!

"No your not! You said it yourself on the train, your facinated with torturing me! I've never done anything to you except being born a muggle instead of a pureblood like you! She looked at him when she said this. The tears falling from her swollen eyes. Her face blochy and red, she looked as if she had been crying all morning long. It actually pained him to see her like this.

His first reaction was to just leave, he had caused her enough pain and trouble, but then something in the back of his brain told him to stay. He walked over to her bed sitting next to her. He pulled her up from her pillow. She tried to protest and pull away. He took his hand to her face to make her look at him.

"I really am sorry Hermione." He had used her first name! Her eyes widened at the sudden change but she still didn't say anything, she just looked at him with those beautiful dark eyes.

In the next moment he didn't even realize what he was doing. He had leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, and her eyes. He tasted the salt of her tears. Then he kissed her mouth.

Hermione didn't understand it. One minute she was full of hate and anger towards him and then he kissed her and all those feelings just melted away. She pulled away from him slowly and looked into his eyes. It was like the first time seeing him in a different light. His eyes were studying her with concern. She collected her thoughts and looked away.

"Malfoy stop it, leave me alone, I don't know what game your playing at, but I won't be a part of it." She said and looked back at him.

Draco looked taken aback, like she had just slapped him again.'Was that actual hurt in his eyes?'She thought just as the hate returned to his face.

Letting go of her, he got off the bed,"Well Granger I couldn't have you snotting about all day. We have jobs to do. Like how you were suppose to post the acceptance list this morning. You've made alot of the sixth years pretty angry. I hope they curse you or something." With that he left her room out her portrait.

Having the duty before her pointed out she snapped out of her mopiness and jumped out of bed. She quickly bathed and washed her face. She threw on her school uniform and grabbed her robe.'How could I let that retched snake make me such a scatterbrain!' She thought going into the common room. She grabbed the list from the table and made her way to the Auditorium.

Malfoy was waiting for her there with several other students. She carefully posted the list on the bulletin board and before she could step away, the students who were waiting came flooding towards her."Hey!"She yelled as she was shoved to the side falling down on her arse.

Malfoy laughing,"Granger you have as much grace as Weasel's owl!"

She flicked him off and picked herself off the ground," Belt up Malfoy!"

"Is that an offer? I can arrange a time and place for you if you like."He smiled at her flustered face.

"Why you..."She was cut off by high pitched girly screaming. She turned around to see Katie and Ginny jumping around and hugging each other.'At least someone's happy around here,'Hermione thought.

"Stupid Girls,"Malfoy muttered and strode out of the auditorium. He had better things to do.

"Now practice your parts carefully and we will have a rehearsal Friday the night before the banquet. I will be around if you need help with anything and I will post the order you are to follow the night of rehearsal."Hermione made her announcement and turned back to ream Malfoy out and was not surprised to see he had snuck out.


	8. ch8

**Chapter 8**

Ginny was in a daze. She was staring at a beautiful specimen of a man. Jared Baker was the cliche of tall, dark, and handsome. She was staring at his well developed arms. He was wearing a tight undershirt that showed off his muscles. She was picturing what he would look like with less on when she felt someone approach her.

"Earth to Ginny, come in Ginny, this is Hogwarts calling Ginny!"

She looked up to find her brother Ron standing beside her.

"Leave me be Ronald, I'm imagining myself on a deserted beach with a sexy hunk rubbing lotion on my back.

Ron, flabbergasted,"Who? What? If anyone dare touches you they'll have to answer to me!" He puffed out his chest and raised his wand in defense mode. She sighed, her brother was so over protective of her.

"Oh quiet down Ron I was only kidding. No really, I was just thinking of how Jared and I would make beautiful babies!"

"What!" Ron screeched. She started laughing hysterically. He finally realized she was making fun at him. "Oh please Ginny, like mum would ever let you date that american bloke. Besides, he's a seventh year and a complete git. He isn't even any good at 'Wizard's Chess'!

"That's what I am sooo worried about Ron, his ability to play a stupid game!"She said sarcastically.

Harry had just been explaining to Katie the effects of a Mandrake on a petrafied being when he heard Ron's outburst. "Good ol' Ron, a hot temper to match his red hair." He sighed and tried to go back to his conversation.

Ginny walked over to Katie and Harry and Ron followed her asking Harry," Do you know what she just said?"

"No Ron but at the moment I bet your going to tell me."Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Ronald don't bother! Besides Mum has already said I could go with him if he asked me so there!" She stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"She wouldn't!"Ron said outraged.

"Well she did. It seems that our Mum knows his Mum and she has already met him. She said he was a nice honorable boy." She smirked knowing Ron was appauled at the idea of it.

"Well I don't have to like it!" He turned and folded his arms across his chest and pouted. He abruptly turned back toward Ginny," I'll be watching you two! If he makes a move to do ANYTHING, I mean anything and he'll be sorry!" He said wagging a finger at her. He then stormed off in a huff.

Katie laughed," Well I knew you said he had a temper Ginny but I didn't know he spit fire too!"

Ginny shook her head," Yes and to think I have to live with it all the time! Now excuse me I will be talking to the "American Bloke" trying to get myself a date." She left and struted herself over to Jared and his friends. His friends walked away and Ginny and Jared started to look like they were in a very cozy conversation.

Katie turned her attention back to Harry,"Speaking of dates, tomorrow everyone is going off to Hogsmeade, would you like to meet me for a drink? My treat?"

Harry blushed at the invitation," I...um...of course I would!" He was grinning like a cheshire cat.

Katie thought to herself,'This will be so easy, to think that the famous Harry Potter gives in so easily when it comes to a girl'. She smiled," Then its settled, I'll see you later." She ran off toward her room.

Harry sat there in awe barely processing what just happened when Hermione sat down beside him.

"Hello Harry!"

"How is it going Hermione? Has Malfoy drove you mad yet?" As soon as he asked the question he knew by the look on her face he shouldn't have.

"That evil little snot! Malfoy is driving me completely batty! He's arrogant, pigheaded, beastly,cheeky..." Harry cut her off laughing,"Really Hermione, tell me how you really feel." He could picture her and Malfoy locked in wand to wand combat and her suddenly dropping her wand to just strangle him with her bare hands. He smiled at the thought.

"No joke Harry! He's absolutely dreadful! Its only the first week and already I have to sit on my hands for I'm afraid I'll curse him!"

"Well take some time away from him and go to Hogsmeade with us all tomorrow. I hear the candy shop has a new shipment of Bertie Botts! We can go on a taste test frenzy!"

"I wish I could but I have two more chapters of summer homework to go over for potions class. Speaking of homework Harry." He groaned inwardly."Did you finish yours?" He kept his eyes from making contact with hers. She knew he bloody hell didn't.

"You know the Dursley's won't let me practice magic at home Hermione,"He whined.

"Harry Potter! When has that ever stopped you before!" Hermione said and was giving him a very disapproving look.

Knewing he would not win this one with her he jumped up," Dinnertime! Got to go! See you later!" He ran towards the stairs and out the portrait. Hermione sighed and decided she was hungry also and left for the Great Hall.


	9. ch9

**Chapter 9**

After leaving the auditorium, Malfoy had made a detour to the library. He had finally found the book on translating the Joviak language. He needed it to decipher the spell for his father. The only problem he had was that the book read like a muggle stereo manual. He needed help but who would help him?

Just as the thought ended Hermione walked into the Great Hall. A smile spread across Draco's face. The wheels in his head started to turn once more.

Hermione felt that someone was staring at her and looked around. She caught his eyes for only a moment as he looked away. Draco made her get a nervous feeling in her stomach sometimes. The plotting she saw in his eyes as he thought of ways he could probably unearth her. She didn't trust him.

She grabbed a few items and put them on her tray. She didn't feel like company right now and left to her dorm. Draco decided this was his opportunity and left the table to follow her.

She was multi-tasking by the time he got to the common room. She had her face stuck in a book as one hand grabbed some grapes and disappeared behind the book also. She hadn't known he was there, let alone right in front of her.

He quietly moved the tray out of her reach and chuckled inwardly when her hand went to search for food not finding it. She lowered the book and nearly choked on her tongue when she saw him there staring at her.

"Did I scare you Granger?" He pushed her tray back and sat across from her.

"You don't scare me Malfoy,"She lowered her eyes in disgust.

"Here Miss Know-it-all," He tossed her the book from his pocket."Try some real reading."

She glanced at the cover,"Joviak Scripture and Culture Unfolded. Why would I want to read that mind you?" She definetly didn't trust him.

"A challenge for you, if you think your up to it." He pulled out the spell from his other pocket."This spell here needs to be figured out and that book is the only thing that can, I have already done it but I'm not sure I have it correct."

She held out her hand," Then just give me your interpretation of the translation and I will cross reference it with the book."

He shook his head," Now that wouldn't be as fun. I translated the spell within two days. That is the challenging part. I want to see if you can do better.Well seeing that I am a pureblood and you are a lowly muggle, I can see that this isn't a fair game. Nevermind I'll find a pureblood to challenge instead."He stood and stepped closer to take the book.

"No I can do it. I am just as good as any pureblood, even better than most!" She lifted her chin proudly. He smiled knowing that her muggle pride would make her take the bait.

"It's settled then, you have less than 48 hours to finish it. If you succeed I will give you a small prize for your efforts."

"And if I don't translate the spell under two days?"

"A small prize for me."He said winking.

"What! You have to be kidding? I wouldn't give you that if you were the last person on the planet. I would demand a recount and if you still were found being the last person I would become a nun!"

"Then I guess you'll figure out something to give me if you lose."He frowned,'I tried',he thought.

"Well I know I'll win this little bet because I AM smarter than you. I don't care about any stupid prizes. Besides I don't want you trying some spell that you probably translated wrong and have the dorm blow up or something."She thought to herself,'I won't let you get the best of me Malfoy.'With that, she stood up and grabbed the spell from his lap and went to her room.

She sat down at her desk and opened to the first chapter of the book and started to read. After a few moments she felt stiff and uptight and unable to concentrate. She stood up and went to the stereo. She chose a CD from her collection and put it to play.

She sat back down to read. She noticed the book was a form of latin. She had learned latin back in grade school. Dead languages fascinated her. She got settled back into study mode and hummed along with the song playing.

Not two minutes later the door opened and Malfoy stuck his head in."Where in the bloody hell is that noise coming from?" Hermione had forgotten to add a silencing spell to her room, she realized she had gotten in to the music and turned it up pretty loud.

"Sorry, its my stereo. I'll put a spell on the room after you go so it won't bother you again."

Malfoy gave her an odd look,"What's a stare e' o? Do you stare at it to make it go?" He walked in further to investigate.

Hermione stood up and walked over to the stereo."This is a stereo, it plays CD's of muggle musicians, the music comes out of the speakers inside it."

"A CD?"He picked a shiny round disc off the dresser."What wonderful magic can hold a muggle in this small thing?"His eyes grew big and round.

She grabbed the CD out of his hand."There is no person inside of the disc, its a recording of their voice!" She laughed at his stupidity.

"Why does this woman keep calling herself a bitch? Is she angry at herself?" Malfoy asked scratching his head.

She laughed again,"No she's not angry, its just a song! Her name is Meredith Brooks, she just sings the lyrics, she doesn't have to be like them."Muggle music is difficult for people like you to understand, musicians sing songs they think other people want to hear and what sells the CD's. Its mostly about money and popularity. Some musicians write and sing lyrics just to get attention. Listen to the words of the next song and tell me what you think of it."

The next song came on, it was one of the artist more intimate ones. Malfoy stepped closer to the magic box.

( Electricity/Eye to eye/Hey do I know you/I can't speak/Stripped my senses on the spot/I've never been defenseless/I can't even make sense of this/You speak and I don't hear a word/What would happen if we kissed/Would your tongue slip past my lips/Would you run away/Would you stay/Or would I melt into you/Mouth to mouth/lust to lust/Spontaneous ly combust...)

Hermione, against the voice screaming insider her head, leaned forward and used her hand to bring Draco's face to hers.

(The room is spinning out of control/You act like you didn't notice/ You brushed my hand/ Forbidden fruit ring on my finger/ Your such a moral, moral man Would you throw it away?A question /Will I pretend I'm innocent/ What would happen if we kissed/Would your tongue slip past my lips/ Would you run away/ Would you stay/ Or would I melt into you/ Mouth to mouth /lust to lust/ Spontaneous ly combust.../ What would happen if we kissed?)

The kiss was sweet but passionate. Draco wrapped her up into his strong arms and lifted her off the ground. He swayed a bit loosing balance and they fell on the bed panting.

( I struggle with myself again /Quickly the walls are crumblin' /Don't know if I can turn away)

"Draco I don't think we shou..."He silenced her with his mouth.

(What would happen if we kissed/Would your tongue slip past my lips/Would you run away/ Would you stay/ Or would I melt into you/ Mouth to mouth/ If we kissed... Would your tongue slip past my lips/Would you run away/Would you stay/Or would I melt into you/Mouth to mouth /If we kissed...oooooooo ahhhhh If we kissed...oooooooo ohhhhh ooooo ahhhh)

The song had ended but the moment did not. They explored each others bodies with quick hands.

"Oh Hermione,"Draco moaned. She kissed him again, she nibbled on his ear, his neck and then...THUMP!

The sound made when he hit the floor. He sat up in disbelief not knowing what happened.

"What the...why did you?"He stammered not able to muster up the brain power to finish.

With her eyes shining brightly,"Paybacks a bitch Draco, how do you like it?" She smiled, she got him back at his own game.

It took only a minute for his face to contort into anger and malice. He jumped up to pounce on her and found a wand pointed at his nose.

"Don't even think about it!" Hermione had readied herself for this.

He growled,"This isn't over you filthy mudblood!" He turned on his heels and slammed the bathroom door on his exit from the room. She then heard his door slam as well.

She leaned back on to the bed with a sigh of relief. "I'm glad he gave up without a fight. I think it would have been hard to explain that to Dumbledore." She said outloud. She sat up and got off the bed. It was time to go back to work. A bet was a bet. She was very happy with herself after that performance and it put her in to the mood for winning more.


	10. ch10

**Chapter 10**

Draco woke with a start. He rubbed his eyes trying to clear the image of his father out of them. He had been having a nightmare. His father had come for him. He had failed his mission. He was in the middle of an overgrown forest, vines and brush were all over clogging his getaway path.

"Draco!" He turned around to find his father standing there, wand in hand, pointed straight at him."I new I couldn't rely on you! You never supported him! I should have known you would only be a disappointment to me!"

A bright light shot out of his wand as he hurled a curse in Draco's direction. He closed his eyes waiting for the end. After a few moments, he realized it never came, he opened his eyes.

"Hermione!"He gasped. She had come out of no where and blocked the curse from hitting him. The anger and pain came flooding in as Draco stood up."Noooooo!" He raised his wand and threw a curse back at his father. Lucius flew backward from the impact, dying.

Draco fell to the ground next to Hermione. She was already cold. The life gone from her eyes as he rolled her toward him. He closed his eyes and started to sob.

"You didn't save me Draco, why didn't you save me?" He looked back at Hermione's lifeless body and gasped,"What...?" Hermione no longer lay there. A small little girl was in her place. A giant gash was openly bleeding from her skull."NOOOOO! Not again!"

Draco was in the bathroom now throwing cold water in his face. He wanted the images to go away."It was just a dream Malfoy! Just a dream..." Well part of it was a dream, the little girl was still very much gone to the spirit world.

He shook his head not wanting to remember her face.'Hermione!' He thought, 'She saved me!' He laughed it all away."Now I know it was a dream. Granger, helping me? Yeah right." Last nights events came crashing back. He'd get her back now!

He opened the bathroom door to her room and gazed over to the bed. He noticed it was neat and made.'Where is she?She can't be up this early already,'He thought. He walked further in the room and finally saw her.

She was sleeping at her desk. The quill still in her hand, she had been hard at work all night. 'She really wants to show me up',he walked over to her, she looked so peaceful and angelic. He nudged her hand out of the way of the parchment. His eyes widened,'She's got half the damn thing finished already!' He smiled,'All will be fixed soon.'

A soft grunt came from her lips as she started to stir. Malfoy quickly took a step back and hurried from the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Back in his room he got dressed for the day at Hogsmeade. 'Yes I will have to get her something special.' He picked up his wand and went to join the others from Slytherin.

HOGSMEADE...

"Hey Harry wait up! Where are you going in such a hurry?"Ron called out trying to catch up to his friend.

"I have a date with Katie and I don't want to be late." He kept walking toward the 'Three Headed Harpy',"I'm suppose to meet her there at noon."

Ron looked at the sundial in the middle of the market."Ummm Harry, its only slightly after eleven." Harry stopped and looked for himself."Oh"was all he said.

"You don't want to look to overeager do you ol' bloke." Ron laughed as Harry turned a light shade of red. Harry ran his hand through his hair,"Yeah that would be bad wouldn't it," he said looking sheepishly.

"Well if it isn't Potty and Weasel?"

Ron groaned," Go away Malfoy!"

"Who's going to make me Weasel? Your boyfriend there?" Crabbe and Goyle snickered behind Malfoy.

Knowing Ron's temper was starting to rise, by the way his face started to match his hair color, Harry stepped in front of him.

"Oh look your boyfriend is trying to protect you! Isn't that sweet?"He laughed and stepped forward face to face with Harry. "BOO!" He laughed hysterically as he and his henchies walked away.

"Why I ought to...that beastly little...ohhhhh!" Ron was pacing back and forth clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Ron he's gone, just calm down." Ron snapped out of his rant and grinned." I know a great spell we could try on him! It will have him in the clinic for weeks!" He went back to ranting about a plan to execute his spell but Harry had tuned him out. He looked at the sundial and gasped, it was half after eleven!

He started to run to the Three Headed Harpy. "Harry what do you think? Should we wait until after classes start or do it the night of the banquet?" He turned around,"Harry?" He looked around not finding him there. He looked at the sundial,'Damn', He was going to be late himself.

Harry arrived and walked into the lounge house. It was packed. He stood on his tippy toes and looked around for Katie. He saw her sitting in the back and was about to start toward her when he realized she wasn't alone.

Someone with a large hooded robe was next to her. They were leaning closely together in deep conversation. Harry was not sure what to make of it. She was laughing and touching the person's hand over the table. He decided to investigate. He opened his napsack and pulled out his father's cloak. He walked to a corner and made sure no one was paying him any attention.

Under the cloak he slowly passed by people until he reached hearing distance of Katie and her mystery guest. He listened intently.

"Ok so its final, when he gets here I'll lead him out to the Burberry Tree and we'll let him have it!" Katie said excitedly. The figure nodded and stood up leaving out the back door.

Harry backed away and lifted the cloak. He thought for a moment.'What was that about? Lead me and let me have it?' He was at a loss.'Is she a deatheater in disguise? Who was she talking to?' He decided he had to find out.

He emerged from his hiding space. A waiter had just delivered her a butterbeer. She was looking around when she saw Harry."Hi Harry!" He sat down next to her."Isn't this place wonderful? They don't have a place like this back at my magic school!"

He decided to make conversation so as not to look suspicious."Yes I guess it is, I remember when I wasn't aloud to come." She looked at him quizically.He grimaced," The Dursley's wouldn't sign my permission slip."Then he smiled recalling the special map the Weasley twins had given him.

"Let's get out of here Harry." She was looking around."Its getting to be a tight fit in here. I need some air." She stood up without waiting for him to answer and walked to the door. He followed her reminding himself to be cautious.

She was leading him to the forest, she was twirling around enjoying the sunlight on her face."Its so beautiful here, it has a great calming affect on me." They were coming upon the Burberry tree, he readied his wand in his pocket.

As they neared the tree she stopped and looked at him and smiled. Then it happened, a figure jumped out from behind the trees. Harry brought up his wand,"Stupify!" The figure went hurling backwards falling on the ground.

"Harry!"Katie ran to the figures side and Harry approached with wand still raised. The figure moaned and Katie helped him up. He looked at Harry,"Surprise?"

"Ron!" He held out his hand to help lift him up."What's going on?"

Just then more figures emerged from the trees chanting"He's a jolly good fellow". They were all of his fellow Gryffindors. He was still dumbfounded and searching for answers. He looked to Katie.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Was all she said. They had arranged a surprise party for him! He never had a Birthday party before."I don't understand...I thought you were going to attack me!"

Ron cocked his head to the side,"What ever gave you that idea Harry?" Harry looked at Katie.

"ME?"She squeaked.

"Well I saw someone with you back at the Harpy and you told them you were going to let me have it. I guess I got the wrong idea." Everyone started to laugh around him.

Ginny stepped out of the crowd."Harry that was me! I was letting her know where we had set up silly!" She was wearing the robe he saw earlier. He sighed a breath of relief feeling quite stupid. "Now that we have that settled here you go Harry."She handed him a wrapped box.

"Presents!" Everyone held out something towards him. He was grinning from ear to ear."Thank you! Thank you all!" He gave Ginny a hug and then Ron and Katie.


	11. ch11

**Chapter 11**

Back at Hogwarts...

Hermione had just finished translating the spell. She was satisfied that she had everything correct. Now the only thing that confused her was the contents of the spell. It was some sort of spell in conjuring up your own wand. She couldn't figure why Malfoy couldn't just have his father buy him another. Oleander's had tons to choose from. She knew he could afford it.

She heard the clock in the courtyard strike six."Oh bugger everyone will already be down to dinner." She grabbed her robe and ran to the Great Hall.'I hope Ron and Harry haven't eaten everything',she thought with a small smile. Those two boys had bottomless pits for stomachs.

She was rounding the corner when someone called her name."Miss Granger, how nice to see you again."

"Hello Professor Camelton, are you on your way to dine?"She asked as he walked up beside her."Why yes I am,"He held out his arm to her,"May I escort you young lady?" She smiled at his playfulness and took his arm. "So are you excited about the banquet?"

"Actually, no, I'm more anxious for classes to begin really. The banquet is not my idea of fun."

"Oh and why is that, a young lady your age should want to eat and dance with her friends, and maybe a special someone." He gave her a wink and she blushed. " Not really sir, I don't have anyone special and I really can't dance well."She said watching her feet as they walked. They were at the Hall's doors.

"Well that's to bad Miss Granger, were here, I guess I will see you in class on Monday." He let go of her arm and went inside. She peeked inside to find that Harry and Ron were already stuffing their faces. She went in and sat beside them.

"...and you should have saw his face! Really Hermione, he looked like Voldemort himself had jumped out at him instead of little ol' me. He got me good that one did! "

Ron was relaying to her the days events. She had forgotten about the surprise party today but Ginny had made sure he got his gift from her."Thank you Hermione for the new quill,"Harry said holding up the quill. She had gotten it from a catalog from America it was the shape of a miniture broomstick.

"I'm glad you like it Harry."She smiled and looked to the clock. She sighed, tonight was her night to patrol. She wished everyone a goodnight as they got up to make way to the dorms. She was almost the last out of the Hall. She scanned a few corridors only finding a few Prefects getting some first years into their dorms. They made her job easier that way.

She yawned. She had been up all night trying to get that damn spell translated so she missed sleep. She turned to the direction of her room."OW!" She yelped as she ran into something and fell down.

"Do I make you weak in the knees Granger?" Even though it was pitch black the cunning voice of Malfoy was very familiar to her now.

"You wish Malfoy! Help me up!"

"Help you up?When did I start taking orders from a Mudblood, no I think you can help yourself." He said snidely.

She paused for a moment before standing up to dust off her robes. Malfoy thought he had heard a sniffle."Whatever you miserable prat. By the way, I'm finished with your stupid spell. It was really quite easy. I'm surprised it took you so long."

"Yeah well I really didn't care about getting it done,"He said lying.

"Now my only question is whatever for do you need a spell to make you a wand?"

"Don't you know Granger, and I thought you said you were smart, ha. Wizards who make their own wand with their own magic and energy become one with it. The wand and wizard become stronger because the essence from the wizards soul becomes bound to the wand."None of that was true of course, he himself was surprised he came up with such a brilliant lie. She would probably go research the matter but by then he would be done.

The clouds moved away from the moon and it shined on Hermione's face. She was looking at Malfoy like he had gone mad."Malfoy your starting to lose your touch."

"What do you mean by that Granger?"

"You lie very badly." With that she turned around and walked away.

He followed her to the dorm and straight up to the rooms."You don't have to follow me you know. I'll give you the silly spell. You won't tell me why you really want it but I don't care anymore. Plus I know you probably never translated it yourself you just wanted me to do it for you. Being a lazy prat and all I understand.

He gritted his teeth biting back the urge to reach out and strangle her. "Yes well you caught me now let me have the spell and I'll be going." She whispered the password so he couldn't hear and the portrait swung open.

She waved her hand at the desk,"Its over there now go. I'd like to take a bath and go to bed."

He grabbed the spell giving it a once over and shoved it into his vest pocket."Don't you want your prize Granger?" She looked at him in surprise,"What, you actually got me something? Why, you know the whole thing was a boff, why bother?"

He shrugged,"You stayed up most of the night doing it for me so I thought you still deserved it."

Her eyes narrowed,"Why are you being so nice Malfoy, what are you up to?"She didn't trust him one bit."Nothing Granger, now do you want it or not,"He said obviously getting pretty annoyed at her accusations.

"Fine, what is it?" He took a box out of his back pocket and handed it to her. She stared at it for a minute judging whether or not to open it."Go ahead open it, I didn't do anything to it." She looked at him then the box again and opened it.

She gasped at the sight of what lay inside,"Oh Merlin! How did you get this? Its so rare! There are only like..."She paused counting in her head,"...like seventeen known in exsistence!" He almost chuckled at her girlish glee. He took the box from her hands and lifted the object out of it.

It was the most wonderful thing Hermione had ever seen, hanging from a solid silver necklace was a deep sapphire blue Transendant Crystal."Turn around let me put it on you." She turned and lifted her hair as he snapped the clasp in the back. She went to her mirror and stared at the stone around her neck.

"Oh its beautiful, thank you Draco, thank you..."Then she paused again and abruptly turned toward him,"I can't accept this."She said flatly.

"Why in the bloody hell not!" He said extremely pissed off.

"Well because...its from you!"She yelled.

"What of it! Its your prize,challenge true or not, its yours!" He protested.

She took it off and tried to hand it to him."Take it back I don't want it."

"Listen here you filthy little mud...aggghhh! I went through a lot of trouble getting the damn thing and by damn if you don't wear it!" He screamed, he was standing in front of her now and shaking his fist at her.

Realizing she wouldn't win this battle she just sighed and put the stone back into its box."Fine Malfoy, you win, I'll keep it...I'll even wear it if it means that much to you. Though you don't have to act like an ignorant child about it."

"What! It doesn't mean diddly to me!"He huffed and stormed out of the bedroom, down the stairs and out the portrait. He went for an unscheduled patrol.


	12. ch12

**Chapter 12**

Malfoy was walking the corridors,"What the blooming hell is wrong with me?"

"What was that son?" A portrait of a slumbering man lifted his head mumbling.

"What? Oh nothing, sorry to disturb you Count Durke." He moved along quietly.'There you go Malfoy, air you dirty laundry out to the portraits. They'll have all the portraits gossiping.'

He needed to get out into some fresh air and clear his mind. He walked upstairs to the balcony terrace of the west tower."Why did you get so angry? You should be glad she didn't want the damn thing, you could have taken it back to the vault!" He yelled at himself."It has been in the family's posession for years now."

He thought back to the moment in the bedroom. How happy Hermione's face was when she first gazed at the crystal and he put it on her. Her skin was so soft and warm to his touch."Damn it Malfoy, stop it man!"He tried to think of something else.'Realy all she does is annoy me, contradicting me all the time and acting like a know-it-all.Why would I care about the Mudbloods happiness?'He thought and ran his fingers through his hair.If he hated her so much why is it he still wanted to pull her into his arms and take her to his bed? He paced back and forth on the balcony not sure what to do anymore. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks and he staggered sideways. "Am I in love with her?" He shook his head and slammed his fist on the balcony railing."NO that's purposterous! A Malfoy in love with a MUDBLOOD?"

He couldn't shake the realization of the matter. He tried to go over the events in his head. The encounter in the common room that led to his bedroom had invigorated him. The payback he recieved from her for what he had done had made a fire in him. He had wanted to throw her against the wall and lay passionate kisses all over her pretty face.'Well until she pointed that wand in my face' he thought and smirked.

He leaned against the railing looking at the moon, it was almost full. He sighed thinking about that night and how his heart almost broke in two when she tried to give back his gift. He couldn't deny it to himself any longer. "I'm in love with a muggle named Hermione Granger."

Back in the dorm...

Hermione was sitting at her vanity watching herself in the mirror. The crystal back around her neck she touched it. She could feel power radiating from it. The stone felt warm against her skin like a small fire.

She was thinking of Draco and his actions that evening. How she saw the change in his eyes when she opened the box. They weren't cold or angry, if she had been correct they had actually twinkled with glee at her response to the gift.

Then they snapped back to the usual Malfoy eyes, all ice, when she tried to give the crystal back to him. She had seen the pain in his face when she said she couldn't accept it. She felt terrible now.

He had let down his guard and tried to be nice to her and she blew it. Her old rival had tried to make a peace offering of sorts and she screwed up the only chance she had to finally make him friendly towards her.

Hermione looked down at her hands,'I slapped him with these hands and he still tried.' She felt ashamed for her behavior. She stood up fast knocking her chair over,"I must apologize." She walked through the bathroom hoping to find him in his room. She looked in finding he was not. She went down to the common room and found to no avail that he wasn't there either.

She heard the front portrait open and footsteps on the stairs. "Where were you? I've been looking for you!" Draco walked in with a face full of surprise."Huh? Oh I took a walk." He walked further in and stood across from her in front of the fire.

"Oh," She said fidgeting and wringing her hands together.

Staring into the fire,"What did you want?"He didn't look up.

She took a step closer,"I...I...oh..I wanted to apologize."She said in a rush."I mean for the other night when I slapped you, it was wrong of me and I should have never done it."

"Is that all?" He still didn't look up. She stepped even closer to him, almost directly behind him. "I also wanted to apologize for tonight." He turned around and looked in to her brown luscious eyes."It wasn't right of me to give back a gift and to yell at you like that. I'm sorry Draco."

He saw the sincereity in her eyes. His head told him to make some cheeky remark but his heart betrayed him and made him do otherwise.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize Granger, I had no right getting upset at you. If you don't want the crystal I understand." Hermione had let out a sigh of relief. She had been holding her breath hoping she hadn't made a mistake.

"No the crystal is really beautiful,"She lifted the chain from under her shirt."See I'm wearing it even, and I've already decided on a spell to try it out on the full moon this Sunday."

The words full moon and spell grabbed his attention.'Well at least that will keep her busy while I do mine.' He nodded," Good I'm glad you like it, now if you'll excuse me I will retire." He tried to turn away and she grabbed his arm pulling him back.

Draco's breath caught as she embraced him."Thank you Draco." With that she sprinted to her room. He let the breath out."I can't do this." He began to think of all the horrible things that his father would bestow upon him and her if caught like that."I have to stop, I can't have him harming her." He went to his room to try and sleep knowing he wouldn't have control of his dreams.


	13. ch13

**Chapter 13**

Hermione woke feeling refreshed and excited. Tomorrow was the banquet and classes started on Monday! Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimmer from her nightstand. It was the crystal. She had read about how it glowed brighter as it neared time for a full moon.

Hermione wanted to be comfortable that day and chose to wear some baggy Jnco.Girl jeans and a tight white sweater. She fixed her hair into a tight high pony tail and put on the crystal necklace. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

As she opened the door she realized it was already occupied. Draco looked up from the sink and Hermione cracked up laughing." Malfoy you look like a mad dog with rabies!" She slapped her leg and bent over trying to breath through her laughter.

Malfoy looked at the mirror and realized the state he was in and hurriedly washed his face."What do...spit...want?"

Hermione composed herself," I was just coming in to do the same. Oh and I'm going to start rehearsals right after breakfast so I expect your presence in the auditorium when your through eating."

"Fine I'll be there." With that he turned on his heel and walked back to his room shutting the door behind him.'Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed', She thought and went about brushing her own teeth.

Draco was getting dressed in his black slacks and a green baggy t-shirt. He yawned and stretched his hands over his head,'Damn it! I didn't get a wink of good sleep last night!'

"Draco?"Hermione was standing in front of him.

"Yes Hermione?" She was wearing a silk white night dress that fell just below her hip. Her white matching panties peeking out from beneath.

"I want you, I want you now." Hermione said and ripped his shirt down the front. All the buttons falling to the floor with a plink sound. She pushed him onto his bed and brought out her wand. Within seconds he was tied tightly to the bed.

"What are you going to do with me?" He asked with a sly grin.

"What ever I want my dear." She leaned in to kiss him.

Draco shook his head and looked around. He was in the Great Hall eating his breakfast. His food forgotten and cold. Pansy was to his right shaking him," Draco sweety did you hear me?" He grunted and pulled away from her."I don't understand pig, sorry." With that he stood up and walked out towards the auditorium leaving Pansy in almost tears as the rest of the Slytherin table laughed hysterically.

Hermione was already there when he arrived. Barely glancing at him from the schedule she was making."I thought you would never arrive." She said flatly and continued writing. He sat down and propped his feet up on the table in front of him.

Students started pouring in to the auditorium chattering about the performance. Hermione tapped her wand to the table silencing everyone. "Alright everyone, I have finished the schedule." She went on naming everyone down the list. She had even added in an anynomous singer to the middle of it."...and last but not least...Ginny and Katie tying it up at the end. Any questions?" She looked around nobody replying,"Good lets begin then, first performers on deck."

The door to the auditorium opened interuppting her. A bunch of first years walked in. One broke from the group and handed her a note:

Miss Granger,

Here are some first years who are eagar to help you in anyway they can for the performance.

Proffessor McGonagall

She looked up at the anxious first years. "Ok then. You five over there to set up the backdrops, you two over to the curtains to make sure they open and close properly." She looked at the last one, a gangly boy who obviously looked like he rather be elsewhere.'He must be on punishment or something' she thought to herself. " Well I guess you can use the ladder and check on the lighting."

Hermione was just beginning to instruct the crew of first years as the performer on stage ran through her violin piece. "Put that over there on top of the riser, and that to the left, no up! Higher! Yes that's it!"

Draco smiled at her take charge attitude. She had such a commanding presence around her for someone so small and innocent looking.

Two hours had past as he watched the sixth years practice, sometimes making a comment here and there to perfect their stance or sound. He had to watch one shy sixth year about three times before he got the courage to speak out instead of croak his shakespearean sonnet. Draco sighed and ran his hands through his hair. His attention turning to Hermione.

Hermione was standing next to the gangly boy who was instructed to check the lights. She was scoulding him and pointing to the door."Now you go back to Professor McGonagall and tell her why I sent you out of here!" She was obviously frustrated at the boy for something. He watched as she climbed the ladder and began fussing with the lights.

Draco was getting hungry as lunch was approaching near. He hadn't gotten to eat much of his breakfast and now his stomach called out for a fix. Hermione was still up on the ladder and he walked over standing just below her. "Hey Granger!" Then it happened so fast he had no time to react.

She had let go of a fixture when he called out to her, she looked down and lost her balance. Draco watched in slow motion as she fell to the ground with a loud crack. He dipped to her side as several other students who had witnessed her fall came forth."Move, make room, I have to take her to Madam Pomfrey!"

Hermione was unconscious. Draco watched her chest rise and fall so he new she was breathing and alive. He breathed a sigh of relief and withdrew his wand."Levitae!" Hermione's limp body floated up to about his waist. The students parted, making room for them to walk through. They followed him down the hall to the clinic.


	14. ch14

**Chapter 14**

Madam Pomfrey looked from one of her patients to the comotion coming through the doors. She was about to give a stern lecture on quietness for the sick when she saw Hermione's body floating next to Draco and a crowd behind them.

She ran at them in full nurse mode."What happened? Is she breathing? Nevermind! Bring her over here!" She turned to the crowd trying to follow," The rest of you out! This is an infirmary not a circus!

Ginny, Katie and the rest of the students groaned in protest. Madam Pomfrey withdrew her wand from her lab coat pointing it in their direction."Out now or be ready for a reason to stay!" They all jumped at her command and ran down the hall. She flipped her wand and the doors closed silently.

She walked back to the bed Draco had placed Hermione on. Draco started to babble about what happened. "It's all my fault mam, I distracted her and she fell. I should have been holding the ladder! If I had been I would have been there to catch her, I..."

"Young man be quiet!" She said sternly and passed her wand over Hermione's lifeless body." You did nothing wrong, it was a simple accident!" Draco's eyes enlarged, he could see Hermione's bones!"What are you doing to her?" He demanded from Madam Pomfrey.

"I am checking her skeletal structure for any broken bones." She took her wand away and turned Hermione's head to the side as she felt the back of her head. She lay her back again and looked up at Draco." Nothing's broken thank Merlin but she has a nasty bump on the back of the noggin'. She should wake up eventually, but with much pain. She needs to rest now so out with you."

She tried to pull him up from his seat but he just grabbed Hermione's hand and looked into Madam Pomfrey's eyes."I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here until she wakes!" She looked at him suspiciously. She was remembering how much of a whiny brat he had been the last time he was there to be mended. Theatrical that one was. The look in his eyes made her angst for him soften. They were searching hers, pleading for her to let him stay.

She shook her head in defeat," Alright Mr.Malfoy but you had better come get me when she wakes! I have to go and let Dumbledore know of this." She closed the curtain and stormed off in direction of Dumbledore's office.

Hermione woke about an hour later, she opened her eyes and tried to focus. She turned her neck to the side only to jerk it back as her head screamed for mercy. She felt someone holding her hand and she endured the pain long enough to see Draco lightly snoozing next to her.

'He's been watching over me.'She thought with a smile and then frowned. Her brain was searching for an answer as to why. She closed her eyes and groaned as excrutiating pain shot through the back of her head.

Draco awoke instantly and called out for Madam Pomfrey. She threw open the curtains and came in holding a small vile of dark liquid. She brought it to Hermione's lips telling her to drink all of its contents.

As Hermione drank the substance the pain seemed to subside and dull to just a nagging feeling in her neck."Now your going to feel as if a train has hit you. I would say for a few days, but if you keep taking the potion I gave you, you will be fine. The potions sideeffects are going to make you feel lightheaded and a bit out of sorts so lots of rest."

She turned to Draco handing him three small viles. "She is to take half of one every 4-6 hours to chase away the pain. Now get her to her room so she may rest. I will send Tandy the house elf to supply dinner plates for you.

Hermione'e eyebrow arched as she realized he had skipped lunch to be with her. Draco was helping her out of bed now. She was already dizzy and had trouble focusing her eyes. Draco came to a stop in front of their dorm portrait, said the password, and proceeded to levitate the chair up the stairs. Once in the commons he gingerly withdrew her body from the chair to carry her up to her room.

"Muggle Born." Hermione mumbled barely able to stay awake.He found it funny her password was almost the same as his. The portrait swung open looking worridly at her occupant.Draco wondered if it was worry for Hermione's well being or the fact he was the one taking her in the room.

He laid her on the bed softly and pulled the covers over her. He turned to go when something tugged on his jacket sleeve. "Wait Draco, don't go." She opened her eyes halfway trying not to drift back to sleep. He sat on the bed next to her as she continued," I want to thank you for staying with me. You didn't have to do that."

He stroked her cheek with his hand," Yes I did, I feel responsible for what happened." He looked angry at himself she noted. She rubbed his arm," Nonsense Draco, your not a seer, you couldn't have known that I was to fall."

"Well I'm just glad your okay, you gave everyone quite a scare back there. Now you need your rest." He made the effort to get up and leave when she grabbed his arm and kept hold. "Hermione I really should go." She sat up in bed. "What are you doing? Lay back down." He sat on the bed again and slowly pushed her back towards the pillow.

He waited for her to settle and let go of her shoulders. That's when she shot up from the pillow again," Draco, I want to thank you properly." She moved to bring her face to his. He pulled her back, astonished at her attentions. He stared into her eyes only to realize her pupils had dialated to the size of golfballs.

"Hermione you don't know what your doing. The pain meds are screwing with your mind. Please lay back and sleep now." This time she didn't lay back down she just stared at him with a sly smile and caught his lips with her.

The softness of her lips had him drawn in. He had fallen under her spell as they sat there for a few minutes just kissing and holding each other. Hermione broke from the kiss and lay her head down on his shoulder. He rubbed circles along her lower back and she sighed.

He listened as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep in his arms. 'Oh how nice this feels, I don't want to move'. He thought as he squeezed her in a hug. He gently lay her back on the pillow and raised the covers to her chin.

She stirred a bit and then settled back into the bed."Goodnight Hermione, sweet dreams." He got up and excused himself to the common room. Realization wafed over him as he new that she would not remember anything in the morning.

He sighed," I wish you hadn't been on that potion, I would have loved for it to be real."


	15. ch15

**Chapter 15**

Hermione groaned, the pain in her head refused to go away and let her sleep longer. She couldn't open her eyes anyway. The bright sunshine from the obviously open window made them hide behind thier clenched lids.

Seeing her friends facial expression, Ginny sat beside Hermione on the bed. "Hermione? Are you awake?"

"Oh Gin, can you please close those curtains," Hermione pleaded.

She felt the light shift away from her face and let one eye peek from hiding. Seeing that the curtains were indeed closed she opened her other eye and stared at her good friend. "How did you get in here? Not that I mind, but you don't know the password."

"Malfoy let me in, it seems he knows your room password." She said with a raised brow.

Hermione tried to recollect her thoughts about the night before. To her annoyance they stayed locked away in her battered head. "I guess I must have given it to him last night when he brought me back to my room." She nodded,"Yes, that must be it. I will likely have to see about changing it now though."

Ginny took her place beside Hermione on the bed again nodding with compliance."Yes, I believe that would be a good idea. You can't trust that git! Did Dumbledore lose his mind? I mean, how could he make you share a room with ...MALFOY?"

Hermione chuckled," Ginny he didn't MAKE me do anything. Are you sure you might just be a bit jealous? I seem to recall a certain red head remarking how much a hottie Draco had become.

Ginny's eyes grew to the size of saucers," Shhhhh...Hermione, he might hear you!"She clamped her hand over Hermione's mouth."That was suppose to just stay between us!" Hermione pulled her hand down. "It has stayed only between us."

"If you say so, but if anyone EVER accuses me of saying it, I'll plead insanity. I would rather live the rest of my days out in Azkaban then admit that Malfoy is anything but a slimy snake!"

Hermione only laughed," Don't worry I won't say a thing. Remember I agreed with you. Though I still think your jealous that I get to see him roam around here with no shirt on."

Ginny gasped,"Hermione!...Oh Merlin, tell me everything, does he have any hair on his chest? Does he have rock hard abs? Is it a four pack? Six pack? Twelve?"

If the pain in Hermione's head wasn't so terrible, she would have been rolling around the bed in tears from laughing.Ginny shut her mouth in dismay," Why am I even asking? Why would I care what Malfoy looks like without a shirt? I have Jared! Now I think I need MY head examined."

Ginny was shaking her head," Well come on, Malfoy was going to get your lunch, I bet its here now."

Hermione turned to the clock next to her bed," It's lunchtime? How long have I been out!" She swiftly got out of bed and hastily threw on a bedrobe. She went to look in the mirror and looked in horror at how dead she looked. She had bags under her eyes that drooped for days!

"You've been asleep since dinnertime last night."

Hermione's stomach grumbled indicating she was in fact right."I look like shite! Wait here a few minutes and let me clean up a bit, ok?"

"I'll stay right here. I have to help you down the stairs anyways, Madam Pomfrey's orders."

Hermione grabbed a change of clothes and took a quick shower. Emerging from the steam she noticed an unfamiliar vile sitting next to her brush. Lifting the stopper she took a small sniff. She remembered the smell from yesterday, it was the medicine Madam P. made her chug down. Though this was less rancid she concurred with herself.

She took a measuring flask from the cabinet above the sink and poured an inch of fluid into it. She held her nose and swallowed it down. Her face cringed and she stuck out her tongue,"Yech!" The throbbing from earlier stopped completely.

She dressed and put her hair up in a tight bun and went back in her room. "GINNY!" She yelled to the girl snooping through her desk. "Eep! She squealed and dropped the box she was holding. Hermione walked over and picked the box up."You should be ashamed of yourself Ginerva!" She grinned sheepishly," I'm sorry Hermione, I was just curious about the glow I saw coming from it."

Hermione sighed and removed the lid from the box, lifting the chain from inside. "Wow! That is so beautiful Hermione, where ever did you get it?" Hermione put on the crystal, which in fact was glowing bright as ever. She only wished she had some of her muggle sunglasses with her. The light was going to bring her headache back.

"It was something I won." She grinned now about her secret. She put the jewel inside her shirt."Come, I'm famished!"

Ginny turned to follow Hermione out the portrait. Hermione took her arm to keep her stable, the other hand resting on the banister. She helped her sit at the small kitchen table as Draco walked in with her tray.

"About time!" Ginny said placing her hands on her hips. Draco meerly curled a lip up in a snear and sat the tray in front of Hermione. "Well speaking of TIME Weaselette, I don't believe your boyfriend is appreciating wasting his time downstairs waiting for you."

"Oh no! I forgot! I was suppose to meet him ten minutes ago!" She turned toward Hermione,"I'll be back later to help you get ready for the banquet tonight. We all decided we would go together." Hermione nodded and continued to chomp on her bacon. Ginny whizzed by Malfoy and out the portrait.

Malfoy sat opposite of Hermione and watched her eat the rest of her meal in silence. She took the last bite of her eggs and then looked at him quizically."Why are you still here Draco?" He loved hearing his name come from her lips."I was told, on threat of malice, that if you didn't eat all of your meal, Madam Pomfrey would come to disfigure my pretty face." He cocked his head to one side," Now I couldn't have that, could I?"

Hermione pretended to think about it for a minute."Hmph!" Draco snorted. She laughed," I was only kidding! Well you don't have to worry of it now, I have finished everything. I guess my body needed to refuel since I didn't eat much yesterday. I mean, being passed out and all."

He simply nodded in agreeance. " Draco how did I come to be here last night? Did you bring me up to my room? I was wondering how Ginny got in."

He had stiffened a bit, rememberance of her lips last night sent a cool chill up his back. 'She doesn't remember.' A hint of sadness touched his eyes." After your potion you becames lightheaded and were not aloud to walk yourself. I brought you back and carried you upstairs. You said your password outloud. That's how I was able to give Ginny your password. I hope you don't mind."

She smiled and his heart beat faster," No, of course not, Ginny is one of my best friends, she's aloud here anytime. Just don't go giving it to Harry or Ron, they'll never leave me alone! Always wanting my homework those two!" He nearly let out an audible sigh of relief.' If they ever went in her room they wouldn't live to see the next day! She's mine now.' He snorted," Ha! Like I even want Potter and Weasel sharing the same air with me let alone come in my common room!"

"OUR common room you mean? They are my friends Draco and I expect them to be aloud to come here to see me without interferance on your part." She said matter of factly raising an eyebrow.

"Yes OUR common room, well I won't 'interfere' with the comings and goings of your friends. Why should I care? Just don't go pointing your wand at me when they say something I don't like and end up hexed a dozen times." He stood up readying to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Well since your held up in bed, I have a auditorium to finish getting ready."

" Damn it! Let me just go get my list and I'll come with you. I forgot all about the preparations. I need to still fill the balloons, check the lights, add the..." He held his hand up interuppting her. "Uhuh. Nope. Don't think so, Dumbledore and McGonagall's orders. You are to stay here and rest for the day.They said you could still come to the performance as long as you didn't over excert yourself today. I have everything under control."

"But..." Hermione started as he raised his hand again shaking his head."No." He said firmly and started walking to go down the stairs. "Draco? Wait a minute." He turned around,"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For staying with me yesterday. You didn't have to do that you know."

"I know." He smiled and turned away again.

"Draco?" He turned towards her and the look on his face showed impatience. "Yes...?"

" Are you going to come with us tonight?"

He smiled," Of course, someone has got to watch out for you. Those idiot friends of yours get in enough of their own trouble and without you to bail them out, I bet even more tonight.Besides, you've been very clumsy lately and I can't have you falling down stairs or something, now can I?" He shook his head,"Well I guess I can't.Madam Pomfrey's list of diseases and breaks she could deliver me float over my head.So yep, your stuck with me watching out for you, Granger."

"Well I guess that makes you my Guardian Angel then, doesn't it Draco?" She said with an impish grin. His face had gone stark white about a shade lighter than his hair. "Guardian?Angel?" He managed to choke out and started having a coughing fit as Hermione laughed.


	16. ch16

**Chapter 16**

Walking out of the Gryffindor commons to visit Hermione, Harry almost ran directly into Katie. She snaked an arm around his and tugged," Go for a walk with me Harry?" He had been waiting for the opportunity to get to know her,'alone', so he jumped at the chance. "Sure let's go!" He cried enthusiastically as they started to walk towards the castle grounds.

He being in his 7th year, and a Prefect at that, didn't have as many boundaries as she did. He pulled her in the direction of the great lake. It was beautiful from the outside, but after his 4th year he knew not to jump in without a good reason. Even with an old tireswing set out over the dock everyone knew better then to temp the dangerous feat.

As they walked down the stone steps on the path to the lake, Harry's hand slightly brushed hers. He caught her inquistive eye and jerked it back suddenly blushing. She smiled and pulled it back, placing her hand in his, fingers entwined.

He relaxed and smiled back, he was giving any Weasley a run for his money with the blush he had going. It had creeped up his neck to his ears and if that wasn't enough to cause embarrassment, her next comment topped it off.

"Harry do you like me?" Katie asked out of the blue and watched Harry as he started to choke. She slapped his back a few times to get him to respond all the while laughing. He calmed and started to stammer a bit. "I...um...I guess...I mean,yeah...I mean,yes, yes I do." He puffed out his chest a bit as the courage came.

She was beaming. "Good because I like you too." Harry was grinning from ear to ear. He was ecstatic to say the least. Harry brought forward his wand and mumbled something. A long stem white rose sprung from the top. He grinned sheepishly and held it out to her. "I've always wanted to do that, but I never had anyone special enough to do it for.

She grinned and accepted the rose."Thank you."

They had arrived at a spot at the lake. A tall boulder sat there with a few small ones in front low enough to sit on. Harry knew from other housemates that this was refered to as the 'kissing rock'. Everyone came out here for a good snog without being pestered by anyone. The boulder kept away any prying eyes from the direction of the castle.

They sat down on one of the small rocks, still holding hands, the rose in Katie's right hand. Harry was looking out at the shimmering waters, checking to see if any of its many inhabitants were spying on them. Seeing none in site, he deemed it safe for privacy." Our you ready for tonight? I can't wait to hear you sing.I bet your amazing."

She turned her head so she was able to look straight into his eyes. "No Harry, your amazing." She leaned forward, and figuring where this was going, Harry did too.

The kiss took his breath away. He had never felt like this when he had been with Cho. Her kiss made his heart do a little pitter-patter. He pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. His tongue dancing with hers. This was his first 'real' kiss. The one that counted at least. He was entranced now, not wanting to be anywhere but here, not caring about a thing. That was until he heard a loud,'tut,tut', coming from his left.

He and Katie jumped away from each other. "Mr. Potter, even though YOU are a prefect and aloud to roam around the castle grounds, Miss Adams is not. Twenty points from Gryffindor. Also, fraternizing is not aloud here at Hogwarts, fifteen points apiece from Gryffindor!" Harry had stood, fist balled in anger as Snape smirked at him.

"Now if you want to add a month long detention to that, be my guest, and use those fists of yours." Harry hadn't realized he had his fist clenched at his sides and released the grip of them. He could feel where his fingernails had dug into his flesh.

"No professor, that will be quite alright."

"Then I will take the assumption that you will be escorting the young lady back to your tower then?" He didn't wait for an answer, his black robes rippling behind him, as he stalked back up to the castle. When he was out of view he took Katie's hand, gave it a quick kiss, and they walked back to the castle.

They were almost up the bank when they ran into Ginny and Jared. "Having fun you two?" Ginny asked suspiciously as she eyed their joint hands. Ginny herself, was latched onto Jared's arm as if for dear life.

Harry blushed not making direct eye contact with either. Katie smiled and stepped forward."We were, that is until Snape happened along."

Ginny cringed at the name of the old goat's name." Yeah, I see what you mean, but forget about him, we have things to do." Katie peered at her curiously." What things?" Ginny stepped forward and pretended to knock on Katie's head." Uh hello? Last minute rehearsals? Warm up? Do you recall any of these?"

Katie's eyes grew wide and she looked over at Harry." Oh my! I forgot all about it, I'm sorry Harry, we'll have to wait until later before we continue are conversation." She gave him a wink. She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek as Ginny began pulling her away.

Harry glowered at them as they walked away. Jared was still standing there staring at him. Jared laughed," I know, isn't it frustrating? Just as your getting all cozy and ready for a good snog fest, something or someone comes along to ruin your fun?"

Harry just nodded in agreeance. Jared continued," No matter where we go to hide, Ginny's brother, Ron, seems to have a hoaming beacon on her person! He somehow figures out a reason to stop us and take Ginny away somewhere!" He pulled his hair slightly as he vented.

Harry had to chuckle at that. Ron was surely keeping his promise. He wasn't going to let anyone manhandle his young sister. Ron had also owled the twins with news of Ginny's new 'friend' and was sent a bag of interesting items to help. They had told him it was to 'keep em' honest'. Harry shook his head at the thought, he surely didn't want to be in Jared's shoes!

"Come on dude, let's go play some chess or something while we wait."Jared motioned for Harry to follow him. At the sound of the word 'chess' Harry caught up with him. "So...do you follow quiddich?

It was the beginning of a new friendship. If Ron let Jared live that long.


	17. ch17

**Chapter 17**

Draco just stood there. He was wondering if his brain was still working or if it was on the verge of meltdown. Had she just called him, Draco Malfoy, an angel? The process was slow and the delivery stalled but it soon came to pass.

"An angel? Only my mother calls me that! I am NOT an angel! I am also NOT a guard! That is servants work. Very much beneath me." He was fuming now and crossed his arms proudly in front of his chest. He nodded his head with a slighthmph and stormed out.

Hermione just sat, dumbfounded, as she replayed his outburst in her head. She sighed," One step forward, two GIANT leaps back." She knew that he was starting to ease up a bit but guessed she his a nerve when he was reminded of his mother.

"Oh well time to dig in." She began to shovel food into her mouth, very Ron Weasley like.

Hours later...

After finishing her lunch, Hermione had read a few books from the vast selection in the common room. The best part was when she finished the book and closed it, it vanished. She supposed it was going back to the library or something. Then she would hear a pop and a new book would already be in the old ones place. Heaven to Hermione Granger.

She had reluctantly left her spot on the sofa chair and went up to her room to ready for the banquet.

She was finishing the final touches on her hair when someone knocked on the portrait. "Hermione! Come on! It's bad enough you didn't let me help you get dressed up, but to make us wait with anticipation also? That's just a bit rude, don't you think?" It was Ginny's whining. Hermione grinned, she had changed the password on the portrait that evening so she would be able to take her time and not be fussed over as usual.

She took one last look in the mirror. Her bushy hair was now in a simple up-do. She adorned it with two butterfly combs, one on each side above her ear. She never wore much makeup so she dabbed her lips with a bit of shiny lip gloss. She licked her lipsmmm, it tasted like raspberries. Weeks before school had begun, her mother had been with her shopping to pick out a dress(just for cases like this).

The black gown was to die for. It was a floor length dress that clung to her womanly curves. The bodice puffed out in a 'Juliet' sort of style making it seem like she had more cleavage then usual. It was a sleeveless piece except for the tiny thin straps that held it up and threatened to break at any moment. The sandals she wore were the same color as her dress, high-heeled, and surprisingly comfortable.

She nodded to herself, simple yet elegant. "GRANGER! Hurry up already!" A voice called up from the commons. "Why don't you just leave MALFOY!" Ron was screaming at him. Hermione sighed," I better get down there before they kill each other. My duty is never done."

She left the sight of the mirror and opened the portrait to stand atop the stairs.'This is it, just take a deep breath and try not to faint.' She thought to herself. Hearing the portrait open the two boys stopped bickering and stared up in awe.

Ginny snorted breaking the silence," And all this time you had me fooled. You really can be a girl when you want to." She smiled, " You look dazzling darling." Her statement was followed by nods from the boys, who were currently trying to roll their tongues back inside their gaping jaws, and "beautiful" from their dates.

Ron had finally asked Lavendar to go, he was such a chicken shite sometimes. Ginny, of course, had her arm tucked inside Jared's. Ron was throwing glares in his direction which Jared continued to ignore. Harry was sitting on the couch with Katie in his lap. They were currently snogging and not paying much attention to their surroundings. Hermione walked down the stairs, Draco was standing there waiting for her with his hand raised.

She didn't know what to make of things. First he's cold, then he's hot, and very hot that is. Obviously he had already forgot about his prior actions earlier. She took his hand nonetheless and walked with him over to her friends. "What are you doing Hermione? Your touching him and by your own will! Your going to get Ferret cooties or something." Ron said snidely and before he could walk over to physically unbind their hands, Lavendar stepped in front of him and gathered his arms about her waist.

"I am escorting Hermione to the banquet, as Head Boy it is MY duty!" Draco said through gritted teeth. 'Oh how I would love to kick your arse right now', was the look plastered over both the boys faces. Hermione decided she had had a enough. " I believe that if you two do not settle down and act civil right now, Lavendar will be MY date tonight and both of YOU will be going stag!"

Lavendar smirked," Exactly what I was thinking. Oh well, I guess I will have to find someone else for a good snog tonight..." Ron's face turned red, from the embarrassment of having to go stag or missing a good shag, or both, no one could tell. Draco smirked," Well Weasel I guess I will leave you alone, can't be having your dame off snogging some other bloke, could I?" His eyes twinkled waiting to see if Ron would take the bait and open his big stupid mouth again.

"Uh...No I wouldn't want that." With that said he snaked his arm around Lavendar and pulled her back into his embrace defensively. They couldn't hear his mumblings in her ear but from the look on her face it was more than just an apology spoken. Lavendar's grin just got bigger and bigger with each word.

"Now that this foolishness is over let's be off or we'll be late." Harry said as Katie got off of him and he patted out his pants. " Oh how nice of you to join us Harry...Katie..." Ginny smirked and then looked at Katie shaking her pointer finger back and forth in a motherly manner."Tsk, tsk, such a bad girl you are." Katie blushed but smile impishly."I've seen you do worst Ginny dear." Ginny was awestruck, she took a quick glance at Ron with hopes he had not heard her. EANT wrong answer!

Ron was now standing there with fist clenched. You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. His face was red like as a muggle fire engine. He was about to open his mouth when Malfoy spoke up.

Draco rolled his eyes and sneered at the group," Let's go already! Bloody wankers, the whole lot, can't keep their hands to themselves!"He mumbled and grabbed Hermione's hand again pulling her so they could exit past everyone. Ginny and Jared were in hot pursuit. They both wanted to run from the wrath Ron could dish out. Harry and Katie were following their lead and bustled out the portrait. Ron was still trying to figure out what happened as Lavendar grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the Great Hall. "Just shut your trap and behave. I want to have some fun tonight, RONALD."

At hearing her say 'Ronald' and not just 'Ron', he knew his troubles would be bigger if he did any more griping. He wasn't about to give up the good shag he had promised her.He had heard that Lavendar had great moves, not at all innocent like she pretended to portray. So he simply obeyed her orders and let her lead the way with a smirk upon his freckled face,"Yes ma'am."


	18. ch18

**Chapter 18**

As they entered the Great Hall, a house-elf dressed in formal wear ushered them to a round table in the middle of the room. His name was Winkle. He was one of the 'freed' house elves who 'worked' for Hogwarts and got paid for it. Dobby and Hermione had managed to at least get a few to step out of their lives of servitude.

At their table they sat and looked around at the other students. All of the tables were round instead of their usual long straight ones. Each seated eight people. The rest of the students were also decked out in their best 'duds'.

Hermione noticed that Draco was getting angry and curious glances at his choice of dinner company. She also noticed that he chose to ignore them. When everyone was done being seated, Dumbledore clapped his hands and several elves came out of the kitchen side door.

They went to work setting different dishes down on tables. Ron, being the bottomless pit, lifted the top off the plate as soon as it touched the tablecloth. When he saw the different array of food he jumped right in. In two seconds his plate had to be a foot high with food.

Hermione just stared at him in wonder. She couldn't figure out for the life of her where he packed it all away. The others actually studied the food before choosing. There were so many delicious fixings on the arrangement that she found it hard to decide.

Though, she did decide to stay away from the moving food such as the chicken fingers. The tiny chicken claws walked back and forth within their 'chicken coop'. She placed a little bit of everything else on her plate and set to work at eating it.

By the time she was halfway done, Ron and Harry had gone through seconds. She watched Draco's face become one of disgust. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "If you think this is bad, you should have seen them when Mr. Weasley took us out to an All-you-can eat buffet. Between them and the twins they practically had to shut down the restaurant!" She snickered and went back to eating her portion.

When it looked as if everyone in the Great Hall was done eating, Dumbledore clapped his hands again and the house elves came out with more plates. This time Ginny smacked Ron's hand before he could lunge at the food and lifted the top off the platter herself. It was a giant double layered 'chocolate moose' cake! The moose was looking back and forth between the party and let out a low groan.

Harry and Ron quickly glanced at everyone. No one made a move at the plate so they grabbed it and started cutting a 'small piece' from its body. Harry took the moose's head and Ron his backside. As Ron brought the fork to his mouth, the tail swooshed back and forth giving him a chocolate mustache.

Lavender, even though she was disgusted with his eating habits, she couldn't help but giggle at the sight of his new look. She handed him a napkin so he could wipe it away. When they finished everyone just stared at them quietly.

"What?" They asked in unison. Everyone just laughed at them as crumbs fell from their chocolate covered chins. They were also oblivious to the disgusted looks their dates were giving them which made the others laugh even harder.

A clinking of a glass drew their attention away and to the head table. Professor McGonagall had stood and was waiting patiently for the conversations to cease. "Now that everyone is finished with there meals, we will be exiting to the auditorium. Everyone is permitted to attend the performance."

"Though, I regret to inform you, that only the sixth and seventh years will be aloud to stay for the dance afterwards."

This statement started an echo of groans throughout the Hall. Dumbledore stood and raised his hand, silencing them. "There is no need for that. This is standard tradition and should not be a surprise to you. When you get to be an upperclassman, then you too will get to reap the benefits of your station."

The younger students settled down and rose with the rest of the students to proceed to the auditorium. Draco and Hermione were already at the doors so they could direct everyone properly.

As they arrived at the doors, Hermione cringed as they came to a stop. She was crossing her fingers hoping all would go well. Draco pushed open the doors and let everyone file in. They instructed everyone to move all the way down the rows so everyone would have room to sit.

Hermione watched her friends sit in a row near the front. She and Draco would be sitting at the head of the audience to conduct the events and commentate if needed. As everyone sat the lights dimmed and a bright lightening bolt cracked through the ceiling and where it hit a sixth year student now stood.

Everyone applauded at his entrance and the show began after his opening speech.

(A/N: I know it is short but I just got back from vacation and threw this together for a filler. The next chapter will have the performance and some other interesting tidbits so stay tuned...lol)


	19. ch19

**Chapter 19**

It started with a Ravenclaw girl doing a tap dance. Then there was a Hufflepuff boy doing a mime act. Each act that came on stage made a hit with the audience. Hermione stood up halfway through the show and walked to the backstage area.

Draco, curious, followed her. Harry and Ron made move to follow him but their dates held them back. Draco peeked at Hermione from behind a speaker.

"Do you have the music ready?" She asked one of the stage crew as she picked up an extra microphone. Draco made his presence known with a deep clearing of his throat. Hermione whipped around startled. "What are you doing back here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing Granger. What do you plan on doing with that contraption there." He pointed to the microphone.

She smiled," You'll see." The act that was on stage had just walked past them and Hermione sauntered up the stairs. Draco followed her but stayed out of sight of the audience by hiding behind the curtain.

She flipped the switch on the microphone to turn it on and then began her intro. "I know that I am a 7th Year and this performance was for the 6th years but since I helped produce this entertainment, I felt it was my duty to add to the act."

The lights dimmed and a spot light shone down on Hermione. She started to hum with the beat and then to everyone's astonishment, began to sing.

"**_When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine"_**

Hermione looked over at Draco and smiled and then back to the crowd. He was in shock. '_Is she talking about me_?

"**_I look at you, looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of mine"  
_**  
"**_How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow"_**

"_**You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time  
Angel of mine"**_

Hermione looked over at Draco again.

"**_Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of mine_**"

'_Does she remember what happened_?' Draco grabbed a microphone on the table by him and walked on stage as Hermione continued singing.

"**_What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show  
You came into my life sent from above (sent from above)  
When I lost all hope, you showed me love (boy you showered me love)  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (right on time)  
Angel of mine (angel of mine)"_**

Draco began to sing.

"**_I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if it were new,  
Every breath that I take, the love that we make  
I only share it with you (you, you, you,you)  
When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine"  
_**

Hermione, though surprised at his take over, sang as backup.

"**_You came into my life sent from above (came into my life, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
When I lost all hope you showed me love (girl you showed me love, uh huh)  
I'm shakin' for ya, girl you're right on time (but girl your right on time)  
Angel of mine (angel of mine, oh mine)"_**

"**_How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow_**"

"**_I see you look, looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time  
Angel of mine_**"

As they finished, everyone in the room stood up applauding. Hermione smiled and blushed and Draco took her hand and led her to the front of the stage and bowed. Everyone thought that he had been apart of the act.

They walked off as the cheers began to die down for the next performer. Ginny and Katie were waiting backstage getting ready to go on to close up the night. Ginny jumped from her seat and gave Hermione a hug.

"You were wonderful Hermione! I never knew you could sing like that!"

"Thank you Ginny, now if you excuse me I have to see to something." She grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him into a dark corner.

"Did you like being in the spot light Malfoy? Had to ruin my song didn't you!"

"But…but…I thought…" He was cut short when Hermione's lips were placed over his own. He melted into her touch.

"Well, well. Look what we have here." A voice cooed from the shadows.

"Lucius!" Hermione said in surprise.

"Father?" Draco was surprised at his boldness to come within the castle grounds.

Lucius walked toward them. Hermione was frozen to the spot. Her head was telling her to '_Run, tell Dumbledore_!', but her feet didn't seem to hear the plea.

Lucius grabbed Draco by the scruff of the neck and pulled him to the side. He turned away from Hermione and cast a barrier around them to keep her from hearing their conversation.

"Is everything ready boy?"

"Yes sir. I've already made the wand, I only have to set the time change in motion. Tonight your work will be done."

"Good. I see that you have found a way to befriend the Mudblood. I hope for your sake that she doesn't have any diseases." Lucius grimaced. " I was hoping you could have found a different way to get her to decipher the spell. Oh well, I doubt that Pansy will mind once the Malfoy family ring is on her finger. Well, I'm off then." He flicked his wand and the barrier dropped and he pushed Draco out of the way and into the stone wall behind him and stalked off.

Hermione ran to his side and helped him up. "Are you ok? What was that about? How did he get in the castle? We need to go tell Dumbledore!"

Draco sighed and looked Hermione in the eyes. "We are NOT telling ANYONE that he was here. If we did he would just make our lives a living hell. See? He was able to get in the castle somehow without anyone noticing! Do you really think that telling Dumbledore would help matters? Besides, he's gone."

"Well, what did he want?"

"Just to talk about some family business."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Draco looked down at his pants and was surprised to see tiny blue flames licking at the hem of his right pant leg. He jumped and started swiping at his leg trying to extinguish the flame. The flame snuffed out and Draco looked up with a scowl.

"What did you do that for?"

Hermione shrugged, " Because you deserved it. I just get done singing a beautiful song to you and then throw myself at you and you sit there and bold face LIE to me!" She walked from there hidden space and out toward the audience. She sat down in her seat next to Ron. Draco's attempt to sit next to her was balked by Harry and Ron's glares. He took the seat next to Jared instead.

"Don't worry bro. They'll chill soon enough." Jared said and went back to watching the stage as the last act appeared.

(A/N: The song above is not my own! It is sung by the artist MONICA. The song is titled, ANGEL OF MINE. I tweaked the boy part to say girl just for Draco's part.)


	20. ch20

**Chapter 20**

Ginny and Katie grinned as the room stood and applauded their performance. Though for some reason the girls in the audience were practically having to drag their boyfriends back down in their seats. Something was amiss here. Even the Slytherin boys had stood to applaud yet not the girls. "Their performance was good but not that good." She grumbled as she watched Draco stick two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

Hermione watched as Dumbledore sat silently. He had a frown on his face which was most unusual for the old wizard. "_He never frowns." _Hermione thought as she elbowed Harry, trying to get his attention away from the singers. "Ow…. Hermione… what was that for?" Harry rubbed his side and sat down warily.

"Oh let's see, maybe because you looked like a total bafoon drooling like that." Hermione took the heinkerchief out of his pocket and stuffed in his hand. "Wipe your face." Harry's eyes grew wide with realization and he quickly wiped away the wetness. "I don't know what got into me." Harry paused as he watched people start to rise and leave. "Where is everyone going? We still have to hear Katie and Ginny sing!"

Hermione looked at him like he head five heads. "Harry, the performance is over, Katie and Ginny just finished their song."

"Oh my, did I fall asleep? It must have been from the full stomach. I can't believe I missed them sing. Katie's going to kill me!" Harry shook his head.

"Harry, have you gone nutters? You didn't fall asleep. You sat entranced by the whole thing and then stood up applauding like a mad man. I thought you would bruise your hands as hard as you were clapping!" Hermione felt his head for fever.

Harry brushed her hand away. "I have no clue what you are talking about Hermione. Come on, lets get up, the dance is going to begin." Without another word Harry raised from his seat and moved off to the side to find Ron. Hermione reluctantly followed. She spotted Katie and Ginny making their way through the crowd and started walking towards them.

Dumbledore stopped in front of the two girls blocking their path. He said something to them and then he led them out of the auditorium. Harry and Jared rushed up behind her. "What's going on? Why is Dumbledore escorting them out?"

"I don't know Harry, why don't you two go find out." Hermione rolled her eyes and stalked over to Ron and Lavender.

"Attention everyone!"

Hermione turned around at the sound of Draco's voice.

"Let the dance begin!" Draco waved his wand and the pews disappeared and a dance floor shined in its place. A fast beat tune started playing magically from no where. Balloons, streamers, and poppers were flying everywhere above their heads. A strobe light started to blink and a light fog washed over them.

One by one, the students made their way onto the dance floor. Soon, everyone was having a great time and partying. Draco made his way over to Hermione.

"Goodnight then, my work here is done." Draco turned away and walked to the exit and vanished through the doors.

Ron and Lavender took this moment to escape into the sea of dancers.

"Goodnight! Oh no you don't!" Hermione rushed out the doors and followed him. He was fast but when she wanted to move she did. She was right behind him as the portrait to their common room opened. Hermione went bounding down the stairs after him and thump.

Draco turned at the sound and saw Hermione laying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ow…that's gonna leave a bruise." She lifted herself into a seated position and checked her already swelling ankle. "Damn girly shoes!"

"Are you ok?" Draco walked closer to examine her ankle. "Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?"

"No that's alright, everyone is at the dance. It can wait until tomorrow. It just needs ice and elevation. I doubt that its broken, I just twisted it when my shoe slipped." She tried to stand up only to fall back to the floor in pain. Her face screwed up as she tried to hold back the tears from the pain.

"Come on let me help you." Draco brought his arm under her knees and around her torso and lifted her up.

Hermione, surprised at the sudden jerk upward, threw her arms around his neck for support. Draco's face was nose to nose with hers until Draco broke eye contact and started walking her up the stairs to her room.

She whispered the password this time into her portraits ear. It flung open and Draco gently sat her on the chair by her desk. "Well I'll be going now." He tried to hurry through the door but Hermione had her wand out and locked it with a charm.

"You are not going anywhere until you explain yourself Draco Malfoy! Your father could have killed you! He could still kill you! If you do not tell me what is going on right now I WILL go and speak to Dumbledore!"

Draco froze and turned around to face her. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." She crossed her arms across her chest and her face locked into serious mode. Draco sighed and walked back toward her. He conjured another chair and placed it in front of her.

Sitting he placed his wand on the desk table and began running his hands through his hair. "It goes like this…." Draco told her about his past. About what Lucius planned on doing with the spell she deciphered, how he really felt about her. Well, don't you wish that would all happen? (A/N: lol! Gotcha!)

"….Lucius hates me, I refused the Dark Mark last year and now he wants to kill me."

"Why hasn't he then?" Hermione's face softened and her arms dropped and she placed her hand on his thigh.

"Well, he needs me, I don't know exactly how, but it all has to do with Voldemort in some way."

"Well then we MUST tell Dumbledore." She made the move to rise and he pulled her back to her seat. " No WE will NOT be telling him anything!" Hermione stared at him confused. "If my father finds out that I have betrayed him and told Dumbledore anything he will kill my mother! I will not have that! She is one of the only things I hold dear in life anymore!"

"What are the other things?" Hermione whispered.

_**(A/N: ADULT SITUATIONS AHEAD…..)**_

Draco paused as he caught what she had said. She looked up at him with anticipation in her eyes. Those eyes that you just wanted to drown in. "You are one of those things Hermione." He leaned forward and captured her lips with his.

She encircled her arms around his neck and he pulled her to his lap. He lifted her slowly and walked towards her bed as he began to nibble her ear and neck and whisper sweet nothings to her. She kissed him and forced her tongue inside the moist cave. He moaned with delight and pulled back only for a moment to strip from his robe.

His lips tasted like cherries, so soft and delicate. She pulled him closer as he began to rub his hands down her body. Never had she felt so full of life! As Draco began pulling off her dress gingerly, she tore at his shirt popping the buttons off of it. He looked at her with surprise and she simply smirked.

She had everyone fooled. She wasn't a slut but she wasn't some goody goody that knew nothing. She could be forceful when she wanted something this bad. She helped him get her gown off and even with her hurt ankle she pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

Draco was surprised with her sudden boldness and laid back as she licked and kissed her way down his neck, his chest, his abs….

He grabbed her and pulled her near. He kissed her hungrily and with skill. She pulled away to catch her breath. "So this is what heaven feels like."

"No, but I can make it come to a close second." He said as he began to devour every part of her body.

(A/N: I know, I haven't been updating lately… I started my own Harry Potter forum and it takes a lot of my time up. Want to join? http/thafiction. If you join just remember to be SORTED into one of the houses by taking the Sorting Hat quiz located in the ADMINISTRATION part of the board. You can't join the contests without being in a house first.)

(A/N 2: More adult stuff in the beginning of the next chapter.)


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING.

ADULT SITUATIONS AHEAD

Ron was in the broom closet with Lavender. He had her up against the wall and her skirt lifted around her waist. He was pounding into her fast and hard. He was grateful that he remembered to cast a silencing charm before hand because Lavender was moaning louder with each of his thrusts.

"OH, Yes, Ron. More!"

He gave her more. He bit her shoulder to muffle the sounds of his own grunting as he climaxed and spent his seed. His knees were now weakening due to the loss of endurance. He sank to the floor with Lavender curled in his lap.

"That was….wonderful!"

He nodded in agreement. She shifted to stand and grabbed her wand from the boxes beside them and cleaned them up with a spell. He threw her, her outer robe and he adjusted himself into his pants again. He grabbed his own outer robe and then opened the door a crack to make sure Filch or Mrs. Norris weren't around. Motioning for her to be quiet they dipped out of the closet hand in hand and sped up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Tower.

They made the Fat Lady angry at being woken up at such an "ungodly hour" and made there way up to their separate dorm. Ron looked over to see Harry fast asleep in bed and let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He quickly undressed and got into bed falling quickly to sleep himself.

-------------------------------------

Hermione woke up and was almost startled when she tried to move and found she couldn't. She felt something hard pressed against her back and gasped.

"Mmm. Finally awake?"

Hermione relaxed after hearing Draco's husky voice behind her. She shifted so she could face him. "Yes, I am. And I think we should get out of bed and take a shower before heading down to the Great hall. Do you know we actually smell of sex?"

Draco smirked. "Of course we do. We only used magic to clean us last night. That doesn't take the primal lovemaking smell from us. I kind of like it."

He moves his hands to cup her hood and move his fingers lower. Her stomach started to grow warm and her leg twitched at the sudden impaling of his finger. "Ah..mmmm… Draco….we really should be….oh yes, going to….no to the right…oh yes…right there…."

Draco started to kiss down her neck to the mounds of beautiful flesh laying there for him to ravish. " We need to what Hermione?"

She answered in a low moan as he quickened his pace. "We…I … I need you inside me Draco. Please…."

Draco was all the happier to oblige his wanton witch. He lay atop of her and entered swiftly causing her to moan into his mouth as his tongue encircled hers. Nibbling on her lower lip he felt her start to clench around him about to orgasm. His need being the same as hers. He approached release rapidly.

They lay there drenched in their juices until Hermione started to wiggle underneath him.

"Bathroom." She crinkled her nose.

Draco reluctantly pulled away and let her drag him to the bath. He helped her bath away the blood that had dried a bit to her legs. It, afterall, had been her first time. Hermione, now fully awake, realized how sore she was below her waist and grimaced.

"Are you ok?" Draco looked at her in concern.

"Yes, I'm just a bit sore. I might have to get a potion from Madam Pomfrey."

Noticing his arched brow she giggled and swatted his arm.

"I'm not going to tell her. I'll just say its my time of the month and I have bad cramps."

Draco sneered at the mentioning of her cycle and dunked his own head under the water.

They emerged and towel dried each other off, even though Draco insisted that next time he be allow to tongue bathe her.

They donned new robes and headed downstairs for breakfast.

A/N: Yes, Its been a very long time since updating….what can I say other then I have had writer's block and been busy. Other then that. Check my profile and click on the link provided in the homepage so you can join my Harry Potter Forum. The Hideaway Elixir of Life. Leave reviews, lots of them, and I might be encouraged to write another chapter within the week.


End file.
